Alone in the Universe
by Creep in the Shadows
Summary: How can I be so alone when you're with me? Can't you see I need a shoulder? On temporary, and I stress TEMPORARY, hiatus


* * *

The beeping that came from his gaming console usually helped to calm him, but today, Matt sensed that something was up.

And it wasn't a good something.

It started when the clunky boots could be heard storming up the apartment stairs.

Mello, whom Matt suspected for the ruckus, usually tried to be stealthy.This sent up warning signals to Matt, that Mellowas pissed off. Or, more pissed off then usual.

Matt didn't have time to move from his spot on the couch. He hated it when Mello got in one of his moods. He glanced at the dumpy-looking coffee table.

"Kiss your oaken legs good-bye" Matt gave the inanimate object a one armed salute, before bracing himself for the incoming blonde.

_Three…two…one..._

The door protested on its hinges as a black boot appeared in the door way. The resulting smack on the wall left dents.

"Hey Mello," Matt called from his seat. "Tough day at the office?"

Matt glanced up in time to catch the weak end of a death glare, before Mellodisappeared into the kitchen.

Matt heard rummaging from inside the room, followed by a resounding crack as Mellolocated his drug. "Ah, Cadbury, you bastard," Matt mumbled to himself. "Look what you did."

Mello reappeared a moment later, a laptop in one hand, and a shiny wrapper in the other.Matt trailed his movements, trying to figure out what happened this time.

Mello's fingers blurred on the keyboard, the individual clacks sounding together to form one ominous tick. Matt returned to his game, shrugging the Mello situation off until later. He returned to the virtual world once again.

* * *

Matt was sweating profusely as he struggled to complete the level and get to the saving pedestal, all before his low battery died on him.

"C'mon, c'mon…" His fingers danced with the arrows on the console, the small screen emitting his war efforts.

There it was. The saving pedestal. It was nearly in his grasp…

The small machine's screen blinked for a moment, before slowly fading to black.

He stared at the toy for a moment, shock slowly melding into frustration.

Matt bit his lip, trying desperately not to chuck the thing across the room.

"Matt?" Said person looked at Mello. His angelic face wore an amused expression.

"What?" He snapped angrily, his fingers itching to throw something at him.

"Are you crying?" Mello leaned forward in his chair, cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"What the fuck?" Matt reached up to his face. It was wet from perspiration. "It's sweat, you dumbass!"

Mello scowled at him before reaching for the collar of Matt's shirt.

The fabric bunched in his fist as he raised Matt to his level.

"Listen, _you,_" Mello leaned his face closer to Matt's. "I'm not dumb. I'm a fucking genius. I'm smarter then _you_. Let's not forget that, shall we?"

Matt was tempted to spit on him, but stopped himself, knowing that it would only cause more of a problem.

When he didn't answer, Mello slammed him against the wall. A rogue nail head poked painfully into Matt's back.

"Tch, whatever, Mello. Loosen your g-string alittle." Matt gave him a knowing smirk. Oh yes, Matt knew about Mello'schoice in undergarments. Mello's face flushed the faintistof pinks.

"Shut up, Matt." He slowly released his grasp on Matt's shirt collar. The freed material was stretched out of place and wrinkled.

Mello stalked back to his seat, his usual hippy swagger more reserved.

Apparently, Mello was touchy when it came to his underwear. Matt smirked at him on his way to the kitchen. He needed batteries. **BADLY.**

* * *

Mello went to bed early that night, claiming that he had to get up early tomorrow. When Matt asked him for details, Mello growled, and told him mind his own fucking business.

Mello was really annoyed with the striped gamer. Couldn't Matt _**try **_to be more mature. They were dealing with Kira here. The mother-fucking serial killer. All he needed was a face and a fucking _**name**_.

Mello sighed as he sunk into his bed, the cozy blankets wrapping themselves around him like a ca-coon. Mello closed his eyes, trying very hard to go to sleep.

When he had told Matt he was getting up early, he meant it. He had to catch a plane, god knows why, and he needed to keep a low profile doing it. Therefore, he needed to be at the airport at fucking 3:30 in the fucking morning.

Mello glanced at his bedside clock. The neon letters said that it was 10:03. **_Son of a bitch._**

Mello couldn't sleep. He tried sleeping in different ways, he tried fluffing his pillow. NOTHING WAS WORKING! He tossed and turned, somehow hoping that **that **would help him get to sleep. He groaned loudly when it made him more awake then before.

"Stop masturbating, Mello. Go to the bathroom if you're gonna do that!"

He froze where he was. _Stop doing **WHAT?!**_

Mello leaped from the bed and hit the floor running.

"MATT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Said gamer looked at Mello. He gave Mello an innocent look.

"What?" Matt's sickly sweet voice made Mello want to squish a puppy. He stomped over to the red head, and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Let me spell this out for you, _Matt_. I. Don't. Touch. Myself." Mello growled, shaking Matt with every syllable. Matt smirked, his hands trying to pull himself out of the blondes grasp.

"Now Mello, you know that's not true! I walked in once when you were doing it!" Matt tried harder to get out of Mello's clutches. The guy was starting to restrict his breathing.

Mello blinked, his face once again changing from pale ivory to pink. The hand holding Matt twisted, the shirt collar digging into the flesh of Matt's neck.

"M-Mello...l-let go...it's hard to...b-breath!" He clawed at his captors hands desperatley. Mello glared at him.

Matts face was turning a pleasant purple. Reluctantly, Mello let go of him. Matt gasped for air, greedily filling his lungs while he could.

Mello turned to go back to his room. Matt's gasping was getting annoying. And eerily erotic.

* * *

Mello walked onto the plane. It was a smaller plane, only able to fit 50 or less passengers onboard.

Mello sat down when he came to his aisle, and slid over to the window. He put his carry on bag in the seat next to him, and waited for the plane to take off.

"Hey, Mello. Can I sit here?"

Mello turned his head so fast his neck cracked in 3 places. Matt was standing outside his row, a small suitcase in one hand, and his gaming device in another.

"What the fuck, Matt! Why are you here?!" Mello had told him to mind his own business, how did that get miscommunicated as 'Sure, you can come along?'!

Matt shrugged, before sitting in the last seat. "It's a free country, Mello."

"Tch." Mello turned in his own seat, his scowl mirrored back to him in the window.

30 minutes later, they were airborn.

* * *

Half way to their destination, the pilot spoke over the intercom.

_"We've entered some slight turbulence. Please secure all belongings and reamain in your seats with you seatbelts fastened. Thank you_."

Afew moments after the message ended, the bumps started.

Mello hated flying, and every bump made him clutch the armrests tighter. Matt tried to take his mind from the plane by talking to him about random things, most of which made little or no sense. That was probably because Matt them up.

"So, ya, anyways this Russian guy started this chicken farm. And...um...he tried crossbreeding these two chickens together, and-"

"Matt, as fascinating as this is, shut THE FUCK UP!" A rather large bump had occured, larger then any previous. Mello hung from Matt's arm like it was a life line.

Matt sighed, untangling his arm from Mello, before placing it around his scared friends shoulders. Mello snuggled up closer to him, the fear making him forget that he was a fearless, badass mafia dude.

"It's ok, Mello. Planes want to be in the air." Matt rubbed his far arm in a calming manner.

Another bump later, and the plane evened out altogether.

"See, what did I-" Matt paused in his speech. A strange noise was getting louder.

"Matt, what's that sound?!" Mello's voice cracked in a panicked squeak. He grabbed Matt's shirt, desperatley trying to get closer.

"It's probably nothing, Mello. Just calm down, everythings fi-"

A loud grinding came from outside their window. Both boys looked out. Mello let out a very girlish scream. Fear flowed through Matt like ice water, and he pulled Mello closer to him.

The wing was ripping off.

**A/N**

**Alright, chapter 1 is finally up! (Pumps fists in the air) Don't worry, the plot will soon kick in, and the story will upgrade. This is Creep, signing off. Oh, and don't be afraid to review! I want to know what you think so far, and if there's anything I can improve on. I myself noticed that I repeat their names alot. So, you know, I might do a point of view change for the rest of the chapters.**


End file.
